Colores del arcoíris
by eclipse total
Summary: [Conjunto de drabbles] "Cada color del arcoíris representa algo... pasión, soledad, mentiras, luz, esperanza, tranquilidad, tristeza e incluso un hogar... Porque cuando no se tiene ninguno de estos se ha perdido todo." [Spoilers del último arco del manga]


**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, los personajes y todo lo referente a este mundo es obra de Akira Amano. Yo solo lo tomo prestado para escribir como fan para otros fans y sin ánimos de lucro.

Tengo muchas cosas sobre las que quisiera escribir en este anime, a las que más me inclino es a las parejas no muy utilizadas y a lo referente al trinisette. Empezando por este que ya venía escribiendo desde el años pasado xD Los arcobalenos representados por los colores del arcoíris, un drabble por personaje. Personalmente, tengo mis favoritos, y algunos que al final no resultaron los que esperaba, pero creo que todos quedaron bien.

 _¿Advertencias?_ Sí, si es que no has leído el manga, el drabble final (IX - Incoloro) contiene tremendo **Spoiler** , bajo advertencia no hay engaño ;)

* * *

 **\- Colores del arcoíris -**

* * *

.

 **I.**

 **Rojo.**

Solo se podía escuchar el sonido de sus pies golpear con el muñeco de práctica, los colores cálidos del atardecer atravesaban la ventana, iluminando el cuarto donde practicaba sus artes marciales. Las sombras reflejadas en la pared se alargaban conformé los minutos transcurrían, siendo el único testimonio de la verocidad del arcobaleno de la tormenta.

Detuvo su entrenamiento solo cuando notó que la luz se volvía más nítida, volvió la vista al espectáculo para contemplar los últimos minutos de luz.

¿Cuantos días había visto terminar desde que que quedó atrapado en el cuerpo de un bebe?

No lo sabe, y eso ya no le importa. Ante la puesta de sol solo es capaz de bajar la mirada y observar el pacificador rojo sujeto a su cuello, siente enojo y odio hacia la persona que los convirtió en eso. Pero... ¿De que sirve quejarse ahora que el daño está hecho? Solo dejarse llevar por el entrenamiento, sacando un poco de su frustración en él.

Después de todo, Fon es un apasionado de las artes marciales.

 _Porque el rojo es el color de la pasión._

 _._

 **II.**

 **Purpura.**

Día con día, Skull da todo de sí para realizar sus actividades diarias, así no tenga que preocuparse por morir o por pasar desapercibido, pues es lo único que el arcobaleno de la nube tiene seguro que pasara. Porque esa ya es su rutina, desafiando a la muerte que siempre le voltea la cara e intentando lograr que el resto de los arcobalenos le den su lugar como uno de ellos, como uno de los bebes más fuertes de la mafia.

Él ya se ha rendido respecto a lo primero, no quiere darse por vencido con lo segundo.

Porque si bien, Skull está acostumbrado a la soledad, no significa que le guste. Cuando la maldición del arcoíris lo convirtió en un bebe, lo maldijo todo: a su cuerpo, a su verdugo, a su propio destino.

Y siempre pensó que el resto de los bebes pasaban por lo mismo. Sin embargo, aún cuando pensó que había gente que lo comprendiera y se sintiera igual que él... Parecía ser odiado por ellos también, así como los dioses de la muerte le odiaban. ¿Estaba el odio en su destino? Así lo parecía, porque por su parte, él también odiaba algo, ese algo que lo sigue desde hace tanto tiempo, lo acosa en las noches de insomnio y le sonríe con burla cuando se ve en el espejo y su mirada no es capaz de separarse del chupete color purpura en su cuello.

 _Porque el purpura es el color de la soledad._

.

 **III.**

 **Índigo.**

Viper era conocido como el mejor ilusionista de la Tierra. Siempre engañando y mintiendo, había sido un don natural con el que nació y con el que siempre estuvo seguro que moriría. Hoy en día, era capaz de conocer el verdadero peso de esa declaración tan acertada. Si hubiera conocido el desenlace de sus misiones _junto a las personas más fuertes del mundo_ , lo hubiera abandonado antes de que fuera tarde. El mismo cayó en una mentira que lo enredó y engulló en el fatal destino de convertirse en un bebe y nunca volver a crecer.

Tal vez fuera el orgullo, tal vez fuera el deshonor de haber caído en tal trampa. De cualquier manera, aquel día, dejó de ser Viper y creó una red de mentiras para comenzar desde cero. Después de todo, su llama era niebla, su especialidad era desaparecer en esta, rodearse completamente con ella y fingir algo diferente a lo que se fue antes.

Fue así como nació Mammon, llegando a Varia como su salvación, trabajando al servicio del hijo del noveno Vongola. Después de todo no quería volver a saber nada de Viper y la vida que llevó. Para el mundo ahora era una nueva persona, y si bien Xanxus conocía su verdadera identidad, agradecía que nunca hiciera preguntas o siquiera hablara al respecto.

Siendo así, rehízo su vida entera, como un asesino normal - si así se le podía llamar -, olvidando todo lo referente a ese chupete color índigo que tiene sellado por cadenas bajo su capa.

 _Porque el índigo es el color de las mentiras._

.

 **IV.**

 **Amarillo.**

Que Reborn odie el sentimentalismo no significa exactamente que este hecho de piedra. Su cuerpo - ahora pequeño, como el de un bebe - está hecho de carne, huesos y terminaciones nerviosas, con un corazón palpitante que a aprendido a enfriarse cuando una vida termina por su propia mano.

Un corazón tan frío como el suyo no debería ser capaz de iluminar el camino de nadie. Sin embargo, cuando la maldición lo alcanzó, él mismo terminó con esa vida para comenzar desde cero, poniéndose a disposición de Vongola y trabajando como un tutor privado como trabajo alterno.

El _tutor asesino Reborn_.

Es juzgado de sádico, posiblemente lo sea... Después de todo es un asesino, lo ha sido desde antes y siempre lo será. Pero también tiene un don especial para guiar personas inútiles en el camino del éxito, y el mejor ejemplo que se podía dar era su estudiante bueno para nada, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Próximo a convertirse en décimo Vongola, ha sido el más difícil de entrenar, pero con el que ha formado una relación tutor-estudiante (padre-hijo) más estrecha. Y eso es incluso para Reborn una gran sorpresa. Porque ni él mismo sabía que era capaz de sostener algo así.

 _Porque el amarillo es el color de la luz._

.

 **V.**

 **Verde.**

La mente más astuta e inteligente del mundo, en el cuerpo maldito de un bebe. Ese es un destino que nadie esta dispuesto a aceptar, y él, con el intelecto capaz de idear inventos más allá del entendimiento humano, no dejará que algo como una _maldición_ lo derrote. Siete personas, las más destacadas en sus propias áreas, cayeron junto a él para convertirse en los _arcobalenos_ del _trinisette_.

Y al parecer, piensan permanecer así el resto de sus miserables vidas.

Si bien nadie quedó feliz con el cambio, ninguno de los que compartieron su destino parecía tener una ínfima esperanza de volver a lo que eran. Desertaron en la lucha contra la maldición, todos, a excepción de Vipper - Mammon - quién, más bien, parecía estar interesado en el dinero que recibía por probar sus inventos.

Pero Verde jamás perdió su esperanza en encontrar una forma de acabar con la maldición, estaba decidido a terminar con todo y no se iba a detener hasta lograrlo o morir en el intento, lo que sucediera primero.

 _Por que el verde es el color de la esperanza._

.

 **VI**

 **Azul.**

Si bien Lal Mirch lo recordaba como un soldado poco serio e indisciplinado, con sus compañeros en el CEDEF era más conocido por su tranquilidad, después de todo era el mejor francotirador que conocieran. Coronello pudo haberse dejado llevar por sentimientos indulgentes la ocasión en que se convirtió en algo que nunca debió ser, un arcobaleno, tomando el lugar de su superior entre los otros seis bebés más fuertes del mundo, pero a pesar del pánico que inundó a la mayoría de los involucrados, el joven soldado se lo tomó todo muy bien.

Y siguió con su vida, aún si debía cargar con una maldición que no le correspondía, pero él lo hacía gustoso.

Lo haría por esos sentimientos indulgentes que le acompañarán a lo largo de su vida, lo que esta dure.

 _Porque el azul es el color de la tranquilidad._

.

 **VII**

 **Azul, otra vez.**

A pesar de todo, a pesar de que su vida aún tenía una esperanza que la de los otros siete no tenían, ella no se sentía merecedora de ella. Coronello tomó su decisión, se interpuso entre ella y la maldición, dándole esa oportunidad que - por ser un sacrificio de él - no quería desperdiciar. Pero a pesar del tiempo, Lal Mirch se observaba al espejo y la imagen de su estudiante se incrustaba en su memoria, sintiéndose un poco culpable aún contra su voluntad.

Porque aquel soldado no había dudado en sacrificar su propia vida por dársela a ella.

Y no evitaba sentirse un adefesio de persona al saber que la vida, que Coronello había intentado otorgarle, no la disfrutaba para nada. Por ser un arcobaleno incompleto, uno con mucha culpa dentro de su corazón.

 _Porque el azul también es el color de su tristeza._

.

 **VIII**

 **Naranja.**

Uni era una niña muy especial, no hablando de ella en términos de individuo, sino por el despiadado destino con el que nació. Pero se dice que nadie elige a la familia - Sí fuera así, una parte de las personas en la mafia no formarían parte de ella, comenzando por la arcobaleno del cielo y el décimo Vongola -, ella no eligió ser la hija de Aria o nieta de Luce, nunca eligió heredar la maldición que acortaría su vida significativamente.

Nunca culpó a su madre por el destino que le tocó, en realidad prefería no culpar a nadie.

Solo vivir lo que la vida le tuviera preparada y sonreír al resto de los arcobalenos deseando transmitirles la calidez de su sonrisa así como la fe pérdida. Actuando como lo que era... El basto cielo que lo acoge todo con su inmensidad. Un hogar para las almas en desgracia que sufren tal maldición.

Porque todos sus compañeros arcobalenos saben que pueden tener en ella un hogar.

 _Porque el naranja es el color del cálido lugar donde los otros colores pueden refugiarse._

.

 **IX**

 **Incoloro.**

La ausencia de colores era la ausencia de vida. Eso era Vindice, un grupo de muertos en vida, seres que causaban terror a cualquiera que los viera. Sin un lugar al cual pertenecer y guiados por el insisto de venganza, decidieron ocuparse de castigar a los criminales más peligrosos de la mafia, era lo mejor que se podía hacer si el deseo de acabar con la persona que les destruyó la vida no les permitía descansar en paz.

Así se creó Vendicare, la prisión más eficaz del mundo.

Bermuda, Jager y el resto de los Vindices cumplían la condena, esperando entre varias generaciones de arcobalenos por el momento adecuado para atacar y llevar a cabo su venganza, consumidos en esa llama color gris que nació de sus vidas desechas y los ha impulsado hasta ahora, cuando ya nada queda, ni siquiera vida.

 _Un pacificador transparente que representa la ausencia la vida, porque las llamas de vida que alguna vez ardieron con algún color especial se volvieron grises al final._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de Eclipse:** Espero les gustara, a mi me gustó mucho escribirlos, sobre todo los de Coronello y Lal *Inserte corazones aquí*. Comentarios, dudas o sugerencias son bienvenidos :)


End file.
